Chocolates
by nisch
Summary: Azuma finds Kahoko eating chocolates and interesting things happened.


**Chocolates**

By: nisch

Summary: Azuma catches Kahoko with a box of chocolates and interesting things happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda. Never can and never will. Everything belongs to the creator. I'm simply using the characters for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Kahoko loves chocolates. In fact chocolates are one of her favorite things. Eating chocolates makes her happy, not just happy, but very happy. For Kahoko chocolates are good, so good that she always has some chocolates in her bag. It's a good thing that her friends, Nao and Mio share her guilty pleasure.

In one of their shopping trips, Nao, Mio and Kahoko went to a specialty shop called 'Chocoholics.' It is a shop for chocolate lovers and there, the three friends were able to see how different types of chocolates were made. Dark chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate éclair and chocolate with fruits and nuts. The three friends were lucky because the shop was having a sale.

It was days after their shopping trip and Kahoko was practicing her violin on the rooftop when she suddenly had the urge to eat chocolates. It was such a strong urge that she succumbed to temptation.

"Hmm… delicious... So… good... Aaahh…"

"More… I want more…Hmm…"

Azuma's curiosity was aroused when he heard moaning and sighing coming from the rooftop. At first, he thought that some students were doing something they shouldn't be doing. He froze when he realized just to whom that voice belongs to. _'It can't be!'_

Azuma does not know what to think. He was sure that it was Kahoko making all those delicious sounds. He just can't imagine her doing God knows what with somebody. So maybe he has imagined her doing it but he imagined that it was with him.

Azuma was angry. He was really angry. He wants to know the reason for all those noises. Not to mention the fact that he wants to kill whoever was there with her. (If it was a person) He just has to know.

He put his ear on the door. Trying desperately to decipher the noise he was hearing.

"Hmmm… Aaahhh…. So… good…"

It was too much. Really, he was starting to lose control. He wants to break the door and throw something at whoever was there when he heard someone squeal. "Gah." He can no longer help himself. He threw open the door and chanced upon Kahoko sitting there by herself, surrounded by colorful wrapping papers.

Azuma squinted. He wanted to make sure nobody was there with her. But all he can see is her red hair and her petite form. She was alone. That much was obvious to Azuma. He was confused. He doesn't know what to think. Kahoko looked at him, her eyes a little glazed; she has that strange smile on her face. She was clearly enjoying herself.

"Yunoki-senpai, it's such a nice day, isn't it?" Kahoko stated simply. She was so happy eating her chocolates that she failed to see the malevolent look on her upperclassman's eyes.

"Kahoko"

A shiver ran down her spine and she froze. That brought her back to reality.

"Hmm. Interesting."

Kahoko was frozen. She doesn't know what to do. Azuma was coming towards her with that predatory gleam in his eyes. She was scared. Her mind told her to run but her feet won't budge.

Azuma finally stopped, but it made no difference. He was standing so close that Kahoko could smell him. He smells good, a mixture of lilacs and something she cannot pinpoint.

"My, my... What do we have here?" Azuma asked. He reached down and some strands of hair brushed against Kahoko's face. The truth is Azuma is relieved. He felt light and happy. He was glad that Kahoko was alone with nothing but what seems to be chocolates keeping her occupied. He picked a colorful wrapper and he was glad to know he was right.

"I… was eating… chocolates. Senpai… what are you doing here?

Azuma laughed. He laughed a big, hearty laugh. Kahoko was confused. One moment he seems to be angry the next he was laughing like there was something funny, like she was funny. She was used to his eccentricities, but laughing at her expense does not sit well with her. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Senpai, why are you laughing? What's so funny?" She asked annoyed. She was having her sweet time eating chocolates then this man; her beautiful, long-haired, evil senpai came bursting to the door to laugh at her. Her annoyance only made Azuma laughed out even more. Then he noticed it. He notices a speck of chocolate on her cheeks and her fingers.

He stopped laughing. He was amused. He never imagined Kahoko could derive such childish pleasure just by eating chocolates.

Kahoko stood up, about to storm out of the room when she heard Azuma's dark voice ordering her to stop. Kahoko doesn't like to admit it, but hearing Azuma's dark voice causes her blood to run cold. She couldn't move.

Azuma walked gracefully towards Kahoko and made her look at him. Kahoko blushed. Azuma took her hand; the one covered with chocolate and stared at it. He smiled seductively at Kahoko.

"Look at you. You're covered with chocolates. Tsk. Are you always that dirty after eating? Tsk. You should be taught proper manners." Azuma jeered.

Kahoko was about to retort when Azuma put her fingers to his mouth. She was surprised. His mouth is warm and he could feel his tongue lick her fingers. Kahoko flushed bright red. Her breathing became heavy and her heart started beating wildly. Azuma sucked her fingers. Surprised at how sweet it taste. Kahoko blushed even more.

Azuma was well aware of his effect on Kahoko and he secretly enjoyed the hold he has on her. Compared to her other admirers, only Azuma can elicit such responses from her, his very presence makes her uncomfortable and he likes torturing her. Sure, she thinks badly of him but he knows that deep down, she cares. And he's glad for that. He doesn't want to think of her effect on him, of how she truly feels towards her. He will think of it some other time. For now, he will savor there time together.

"Delicious."

Azuma straightened up. He was done licking the chocolate on her fingers. He licked his lips and leaned forward, enjoying Kahoko's heady scent, a smell he associates only with her. He looked at her and she flushed brighter. She's redder than her hair now and Azuma likes that. He smirked.

"Hino-san, you have something in your face."

"Aahh..." Kahoko's hands reached up to her face but Azuma caught it in time.

"Let me get that for you." Kahoko looked confused. Then her eyes widened when Azuma leaned towards her. _'He'll kiss me_' she thought. Azuma's face was centimeters away from her. He looked at her committing her face to memory. Then she closed her eyes anticipating the moment there lips will meet. She doesn't know if she likes the idea of giving her first kiss to someone as evil as him but she can't help it, he was just so… irresistible.

Then she felt it. She felt his tongue licking a spot near her lips. Then she felt the wind in her face and its over. Truth be told, she missed the warmth emanating from his body. Kahoko blinked. She was not sure what happened. Her hands went to the side of her face Azuma licked. Strangely she was disappointed; she thought she will be kissed.

Azuma was satisfied. Kahoko's red face was priceless. Is it him or is she disappointed? Why is she disappointed? Surely, she did not expect that he will kiss her. Then he remembered the way her eyes closed when he came near. He smirked. Kahoko seems to be more responsive these pass few days. He resolved to get her a box of chocolates as a reward. But he can't help but leave her with something to think about.

"Next time Kahoko." Then he walked away. He was sure she was confused. And he liked it. He liked the fact that she will think of him and not the other concur participants.

Kahoko was confused. _'What is he trying to say?' _But for Azuma he liked the effect chocolates have on her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The story can also be found on Distraction. Next story will be uploaded there. Thanks.


End file.
